


Blizzard Conditions

by aryas_zehral



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Hillwotch, Snowed In, implied Hillwotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is trapped by a blizzard while on a case and calls home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard Conditions

JJ wrapped an arm around herself and stepped into the hallway of the guesthouse. She flicked the pad of her thumb across the screen of her phone to call home and raised it to her ear. It was colder out here and the sound of the wind and the snow outside, swirling around the house and making leaving impossible, was louder increasing the sensation. She was in here for privacy, however, not wanting to make this call where her friends could hear her. She heard Emily's voice in the other room and longed to hang up and go through but she knew she had to call him.

The phone rang twice before it was answered.

"JJ?" Will's voice sounded drowsey, sleep rough. It was later there than it was here but she had wanted to call while she still could. The line crackled and faded as the weather interfeered with the signal. It was expected to die entirely in the next few hours which was why she was calling now. That and she had been meaning to all evening.

"Hey Will. Did I wake you?" she asked, her own voice weary.

"No, not quite," Will answered, his voice turned concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just... there's a blizzard. I won't make it back for a couple of days," JJ told him, steeling herself for his inevitable anger. Distantly she noted the sound of Emily's laughter and glanced over to the closed doorway.

Instead of getting angry Will merely sighed. Somehow that was worse. "I know," Wills voice crackled, faded and she missed the rest of his sentence.

"Pardon, I didn't," she trailled off.

"I said, Hotch told me earlier."

"When did you speak to Hotch?" she asked, her voice suddenly sharp as she tried to hold back on the suspicion nipping at her.

"I texted him earlier when I didn't hear back from you," Will explained his voice calm.

"You went to my boss to check up on me!?" JJ was outraged and she paced towards the front doorm looking out of the frosted pane of glass at the swirling snow.

"No. I contacted my friend- our friend- because I was worried about you," Will replied, his own voice hardening and she could tell he was getting frustrated-angry.

"Still..."

"It was a text, that's all, and he responded by calling me. Several hours before you did incidentally," Will ground out.

"I was working, Will. This is my job. I was chasing down a serial killer," JJ snapped, her voice indicating that she felt she shouldn't have to mention it.

"I do know that; Hotch called me right after you caught him." Will sighed. "Look, JJ, I'm tired and you're tired. I don't want to fight ok. We'll just go round in circles," he told her, his voice just as suddenly collapsing back into weariness this time tinged with bitterness. "Thank you for calling J. I'm going to bed. Say hi to the team for me."

"You mean Hotch," JJ muttered.

"I mean the team. I'll try and call you tomorrow when Henry's up so you can say hi, ok?"

"OK. Sleep well Will," JJ agreed, the fight draining out of her and taking with it any energy she had felt.

"Yeah. You too."

The line went dead and she blinked, frustrated, looking back out at the storm.

"You ok?" a voice asked from the doorway and she turned to face her companion. Emily smiled sadly at her. "Another fight?"

"Almost."

"I'm sorry JJ," Emily said, stepping towards her and holding open her arms in invitation. JJ stepped into them, tucking her head into the crook on Emily's neck.

"So am I. I just, I don't know how to fix this," JJ complained. "Not without leaving you guys again."

"We would understand. You have to do what's right for your family," Emily told her, pulling back to look at her.

"I know. I just. You're family too. I don't want to lose you," JJ told her, biting at her lower lip. She knew she should clarify that statement, should explain she meant the team and not just Emily but she knew also that Emily was a large part of why she didn't want to go. She caught herself looking away from Emily as Emily's regard became heavy, thick with potential. JJ knew she should step away. And yet she didn't.

"Then don't," Emily breathed, closing the distance between their mouths. For a moment she felt guilty but as JJ's hand moved up to tangle in Emily's hair the feeling passed.


End file.
